The Power of Love
by Darth Writer55
Summary: Yes, this is a crappy Title but the story in my terms is Awesome. This is how the showdown of Eragon and Galbatorix. Arya and Eragon,One shot...ish :/! Tragic...ish.. Read at Own risk : T for future chapters... I hope... . Angsty. Enjoy! on HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!

Eragon's Pov

Our blades clashed as we each slowly diminished our wards, I had the Help of the Eldunari I was able to gather in The Rock of Kuthian. While he had the ones he Enslaved. Then he spoke with a tongue of a snake.

"Join, me Rider and we shall Rebuild the Glory of the rider's and we shall finally have peace."

"Never, I shall never join you, Galbatorix! I said rejecting his offer.

"Shame that you won't... I guess then I'll just have to force you. He stated and sent a very powerful spike to my barrier's nearly breaking them. Then out of Nowhere an arrow shot out of the distance, shattered Galbatorix's wards and imbued itself in his side. I quickly recovered from the assault, not regarding the safety of myself I quickly forced him back with my mind and forced Brisingr into his black heart.

He looked down to see my blade through his chest, then turned to see Shurkin on the ground, lifeless. He then lifted his blade and drove it through my chest hoping to kill me. I felt his blade slip into my chest. I felt the world turning. With his dying breath he said,

"If I cannot live to see the day of the Rebirth of Dragons then there won't be a rebirth of Dragon Riders

then there won't be one." He started laughing hysterically then died.

"_Eragon," _I heard Saphira say in my mind. She was dieing as well, I then looked for out link and Severed the bond we had with a spell, I then reached my mind to hers and felt she was living well. I smiled. _Eragon, please don't go, I don't think I can live without you. _I heard Saphira say. I laid a hand on her snout and asked, "_Saphira, you are the last female dragon left in this world, you are needed to rebuild you race. You, Thorn, and the last one inside the egg must rebuild the rider's. _

_Eragon, I don't want to do it without you, I need you, My Rider..._ She said with a mournful tone.

_Saphira, please, do it for me. This is my dieing wish that you will rebuild the Rider's. Do it for me... _I explained. I coughed as my blood started to drown my left lung.

I rubbed Saphira's snout and Hoped she would accept.

_For you. My Rider..._ She said in the Ancient Language.

I smiled and whispered, Thank You, Saphira.

"ERAGON!" I heard for a Voice with a sweet songbird and the whisper of grass.

Arya... I mouthed and turned and saw her standing there, with hurt stuck over her face...


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!

Arya's Pov

I parried a blow from one of Galbatorix's Soldires and slew him with a graceful swing of my blade. I then heard a loud roar in the skys followed by the cheer of the Varden. I turned to see the Massive Black dragon fall to the ground, Immediately after that I saw Saphira dive down like a speeding arrow.

"Eragon…" I breathed and rushed over to where the Black Dragon fell. I saw many soldiers try to block my way, I simply cut, and stabbed my way out. I gasped as I saw him on the ground impaled by Galbatorix's demented sword.

Saphira let out a mournful growl as I neared.

"…It's…Alright…Saphira, let her come…" Eragon said with a strained voice. I went over to him and the first thing I did was removed the cursed blade from his chest. As I was removing the sword Eragon let out a painful groan, and Saphira growled.

_If you so ever hurt him further I will tear you to shreds!!_

I ignored her little outburst pulled the sword out of his chest and kneeled down beside him. I used magic to undo his bloodied armor used a spell he taught me; it was a spell that heals the organs that were severed.

"…Arya…No... It's alright; you don't… don't have to…heal me." I heard him say. "Don't' waste your energy for me… My time is done… I've completed my duty… He said with no more than a whisper. I looked him in the eye, The same eyes that used to be filled with life and happiness was now dull and lifeless.

I shook me head, "No, Eragon… It's not the end for you… Please save your energy." I said as tears started to fill my eyes.

Arya… I don't have much time… Please… just let me go… He said with a sad smile. I saw his shaky hands reach my face as his thumb wipes a stray tear off my face. I lifted him off the ground and held him with my arm.

"Eragon… there is something you should know… I… I'm sorry for neglecting you… I'm sorry for ignoring your pleas for my love." I said my tears flowing. I'm sorry for being stubborn and giving you excuses on why we can't be together…

I then felt the soft pitter-patter of rain, the light "tinks" that the rain made when it struck Saphira's Armor. I heard the thunder roll as the world grew dark.

"Eragon…I…I love you…" I finally confessed to him. "I should have told you sooner," I sobbed. "Don't leave me like how my Father, and Faolin left me… Please stay alive for me…" I cried.

Lightning shot in the sky giving light for a brief second. It was enough for me to see Eragon's Rough but fair face.

"I…Love…you, Arya…Drottningu…" I heard him reply, his breath slowing. I poured my energy into him to try and keep him alive.

"Arya…" He began, but I cut him off and kissed him with as much passion and love I could muster.

"Eragon, Please…Don't leave me…" I told him again and again. He looked at me as lightning once again filled the Air.

"Arya… I will never leave you… for if you treasure my memory…I will forever be there. He said with wisdom.

"I love you, Eragon… Stay with me in this world…Please" I begged through my tears.

He breathed and said, "Arya, I…can't…I wish I could…but I can't… Arya… Saphira promised to rebuild the riders… Please, go in my stead… to see that this comes true… See that… that Saphira, Thorn, and the green one shall rebuild the riders…

"Eragon, stay… I want you to see this too… Please…" I begged and begged.

With his last breath he said, "I…Love…You…Arya Svit-…ko…n…a……"

I felt his weight set as he closed his eyes, smile on his face. Even as the lightning flashed I tried to wake him from his Eternal slumber.

I saw Saphira look up into the sky and Roared as she felt her Rider was no more. All the Elves that heard her roar came to where I was. When they saw me holding Eragon's frail body the lowered their heads.

Then one by one the started to sing; a song that described hurt and sorrow; a song that described the loss of a loved one…

(Already Over---By Red—The End of Silence)

_You never go…You're always here (suffocating me)…_

Eragon… Eragon! Please…Wake up… I cried and cried too stubborn to accept he isn't here anymore.

_Under my skin…I cannot run away…_

An elf came to try and take me away from Eragon. He tried to move me, but I didn't budge, all I could do was say "Eragon, please come back… Please… Come back…

_Fading… slowly… I'd give it all to you … Letting go of me…Reaching as I fall… I know it's already over now… Nothing left to lose_…_Knowing you're dead_…_I know it's already over, already over now…_

I stayed there… Even when my mother came and told me to leave him I stayed there… All I had left was gone… My father, Faolin, and Eragon… Gone… I was alone… alone…_  
_

_My best defense, running from you… I can't resist… Take all you want from me… _

_Breaking slowly…  
_

My memories came flooding in First starting when he Proposed to me for the first time under the Menoa Tree, Then I rejecting him and running deeper into Du-Weldenvarden. I suddenly felt my heart Break piece by piece, slowly.

_I'd give it all to you…Letting go of me…Reaching as I fall…I know it's already over now…Nothing left to lose…Knowing you're Dead…I know it's already over, already over now!!!!!  
_

Thunder rolled as lightning struck, rain turned from a soft and gentle fall to a crashing roar. _It's not over… I can't be… Eragon… Please… Come back… Eragon… please… _I thought to myself still hanging onto the little hope I had.

_You're all I'm reaching for…It's already over…All I'm reaching for! ...It's already over now…_

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Murtagh and Thorn behind me. He gave me a sorrowful look on his face. His lips protruded two words, "I'm sorry…"

_I'd give it all to you…I offer up my soul…It's already over, already over now!_

I then felt the rain lighten back to the soft and gentle fall. I looked up into the sky the clouds around Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh, and I. The magic from this song has separated the clouds above us.

"Eragon… Come back… I said out loud. I saw three stray tears fall on his cheek. I felt his weight disappearing. I pulled him into an embrace hugging my love as I cried.

"Please Eragon… If you can hear me… Wake up… Wake up and be with me…"Then I heard a voice, a voice I was Familiar with in my head.

_Our gift… to you…_

And at that moment Eragon's body grew hot. I yelped as Eragon's Body glowed his Gedwey Ignasia glowed blue. Saphira and Thorn both looked to the sky and roared. I felt a massive amount of energy encircle Eragon's frail body. I stood up in the Tranquility of the rain. I put my hands near my chest in a prayer like position. I knew Elves didn't have Religeon, but I prayed to the Gods known and Unknown and hoped that Eragon would come back.

_Give it all to you, letting go of me. Reaching as I fall, I know it's already over now._

A blinding lighted cleared the skies instantly from the mourning clouds. I felt arms around me holding me tight, I didn't know who it was but I was happy in those arms. I felt safe, I felt like nothing could tear us apart. My mother, Saphira, not even Death itself would be able to tear us apart.  
Nothing left to lose. Knowing you are dead! I know it's already over now! It's already over now! I know it's already over, already over…

I heard a voice disappearing from the background, 

_Our gift… to you……. _I then saw a huge Dragon, it's hue was of the rainbow trail off into the skies leaving the trace of a Rainbow.

Before the light disappeared I heard his voice, "Eragon…" I breathed.

Arya, Thank you… Thank you for not giving up on me… Thank you for the love you have given me. With you I feel as if I am complete. Thank you.

I held him closer as if I had the feeling that if I let go He'd disappear, forever.

"Eragon, Please don't leave me, I need you, I love you…" I said Crying. I felt him push me back slightly, I felt both his hands cup my face, his thumbs brushing away my tears, and I Heard him say, "I won't leave you ever again," in the Ancient Language.

* * *

Like it? Want me to finish this story? If you do it will turn out as prob the last half of the 4th book :)

Thanks for Reading REVIEW PL0x!!!!

-Darth Writer55


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Hey, Guys this is Darth Writer55 and I am here to tell you, I'M BACK and that I will immediately begin working on This and another one of my stories. Just be patient alittle more!

I thank you all who have taken the time to read my fanfiction, and i thank you sooooo much for this just wait alittle longer. However I am in need of a Co-Writer who can help me stay on track gimme some ideas and maybe even have their ideas put into my fanfiction.

Here are the guidlines

1. NO FLAMES OR SPAM

2. Include a lemon or lime

3. Be sure to have good plot and good description

4. GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ERAGON OR THE INHERITANCE CYCLE, THIS IS FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF FANS AND MY ENTERTAINMENT OF WRITING MY IDEAS.**

**Hello there, Darth Writer55 here, I am very sorry for not updating this story after so many reviews heres Chapter 3, it may be short but that's all I got as of now. Sorry once again.  
**

* * *

It has been roughly three days since that eventful day. The day that Eragon had died and was risen again. He lay in bed with a sleeping Arya next to him. He looked out the window to the dark blue sky, moonlight bathing Arya and himself in a radiant light.

_It's still late, but I still can't sleep. What was it that saved me from dying?_ Eragon Wondered after he felt himself pass into the void he found himself in a white room he saw nothing but emptiness.

"ERAGON…" He heard a voice say.

Eragon looked around surprised and determined to find the voice, just then a huge Dragon appeared, it wore the colors of the rainbow as it's hide, the only thing that marred the dragon's beauty was a scar that showed over its right golden pale eye.

The dragon spoke once more, "ERAGON, DO YOU WISH DO DIE?" The Dragon inquired.

"I… I don't know…" Eragon stammered. "I… I feel just so weak and tired… Maybe…" Eragon finished.

"WELL ERAGON, IF YOUR STILL HERE THEN YOU **DON'T **WISH TO DIE. YOU STILL HAVE MEANING IN YOUR LIFE YOUNG ONE. " The Dragon lifted his paw and stomped.

STOMP… STOMP… The floor started to rumble Eragon fell to his knees as the ground split into many pieces and began to fall like rain revealing a radiant green light and encircling clouds over the Graceful Beauty marred with the dirt of war and the cloak of dread and sorrow.

"Arya…" He breathed. He felt himself being thrusted onto the Earth. He looked up to see the Massive Dragon land right next to him. Eragon ignored the beast and walked over to Saphira and Arya. He tried touching Arya but his hand fell right through her. He looked over to what she was holding. It was him. He was 'dead' to the mortal world, he knew it. Saphira looked up into the sky the Massive Dragon had flown up all the elves and Arya raised her head to look.

"ERAGON THIS WILL BE A GIFT TO YOU, BUT YOU MUST NOT LINGER IN ALAGESIA FOR MORE THAN 7 YEARS, FINISH WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO HERE AND LEAVE, WHEN YOU DO LEAVE YOU MAY ONLY TAKE ONE PERSON ALONG WITH YOU. NOW, ERAGON LIVE! FOR THIS IS…

MY GIFT TO YOU…

Eragon felt his soul shift into his body. Immediately he felt a twinge of pain he coughed up a little blood. He saw his beloved princess holding him trying to bring him back. And She has, She and Saphira and the future of the riders kept him from passing into the void.

_I have found my reason to come back to this world. Arya, Saphira and the future of the riders cannot be fulfilled without me. Even though I have a limited amount of time in this world I will fulfill this future before I leave, This I swear._

A lone tear fell and dripped onto Eragon's face, Arya's ear was next to his mouth, Eragon mustered the strength to reassure his princess that he is alive and that he loves her. He pushed her off of him so he could sit he brought his hands and cupped her face and told her, "I will never leave you ever again" Eragon swore in the binding language and sealed it with a passionate kiss.

He broke the contact, smiled to Arya. His strength faded and he fainted due to the loss of blood, and the fatigue of killing the Dark King, Dying, and returning alive.

Eragon continued to look out of the window, he felt Arya stir the moonlight shown sweat forming, her face was scrunched and she began thrashing. A nightmare….

"ERAGON, NO YOU PROMISED! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! ERAGON!" Eragon taking the initiative turned to her rolled and straddled her, shaking her to wake up.

"ARYA, ARYA WAKE UP IT'S A DREAM! WAKE UP! Eragon tried.

No avail. He cupped her face and planted a kiss in her lips and she immediately stopped thrashing, soon she was returning the kiss. He broke the contact and laid down. Arya shifted again this time she ended up on his chest and her arms encircling his waist. Eragon put his hand on her back and the two new lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Well again I'm sorry its short but again that's all I have as of now. Anyways if there is anyone that wants to help me write this story please just send me an inbox. Simply write what you can do for this story. Anyways thank you.**

**Oh, I will do a poll on whether I will put lemons in this story just leave a review saying either you want lemons or really cheap limes. Anyways If lemons are wanted I will need a lemon writer to do so b/c I JUST CAN'T DO THEM, I SUCK AT LEMONS LIKE I DO AT- Idk the hardest thing to do in the world. **

**Anyways I will update soon, And agian thank you fans for staying with this story even after a while!**

**THIS IS DARTH WRITER55... _Signing Off-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA AND THE REALLY CHEESY PLOT I HAVE SET UP.  
_**


End file.
